In this type of utility vehicle, in some cases there is the need to not only have a front seat and a rear seat, which is disposed behind the front seat, but also secure luggage or cargo space. For example, a conventional vehicle able to fulfill these needs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,388. In conventional utility vehicles a cargo bed is structured from a bottom wall, left and right side walls, a back wall, and an extension wall that either can rotate towards the front portion of the left/right side walls, or that can slide in the front/back direction of the vehicle.
Additionally, in conventional utility vehicles in order for the cargo space to be extended, the rear seat must be folded down and the extension wall is either rotated to the front, or slid to the front, to extend the left/right side walls in the forward direction.
In conventional utility vehicles the structure of the cargo bed is complicated due to the need for the extension wall, and the process of expanding the cargo space is laborious.